


you're a nightmare, park

by Marchessah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessah/pseuds/Marchessah
Summary: chanyeol gives baekhyun, among other things, a heart attack. (not literally)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	you're a nightmare, park

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “you’re a nightmare”
> 
> superpower au

baekhyun laid on his sofa-couch, eyes closed, as the news played in the background. it was like this on most days, baekhyun would work at the cafe in the morning, attend culinary school in the afternoon and spent the rest of the day waiting for chanyeol to come home. 

“a fire that broke out in sillim this evening has been put out by the seoul fire and disaster response team at approximately 11.46pm. the police are on the scene trying to determine the source of the fire. passers-by have reported sightings of the infamous blaze at the scene of the fire earlier today. this information has been-“

baekhyun sat up upon hearing the familiar name, blaze. many called the man a hero for he had stopped and brought down (figuratively and literally) criminal and syndicate headquarters all around seoul. others, however, belived that justice shouldn’t be served by the mutant. aggressive knocking against the windows of his appartment startled baekhyun from his trance. _‘speaking of the devil…’_

“chanyeol, what the shit?! you scared me.” baekhyun said while opening the window allowing the giant in. chanyeol, unaffected by the smaller’s outburst, hopped into the appartment and left a kiss upon the smaller’s cheek before heading towards the kitchen. 

the fridge light illuminated chanyeol’s face, giving baekhyun a good view of the taller’s bruised face; a scar above his right eyebrow and a blueblack blooming on his left cheekbone. baekhyun sighed as he made his way to the toilet to retrieve the first aid kit. 

the two settled on the arm chair in their shared room with chanyeol pressing a cold pack against his cheek and baekhyun sitting on his lap attending to the taller’s scar. “how was you class today?” chanyeol asked nonchalantly. 

baekhyun stopped his ministrations to look at the taller, amused, “it was ok. kyungsoo made some macarons for us but i was too hungry so i ate them all.” baekhyun chuckled as the taller looked at him, offended that the smaller left him none of kyungsoo’s treats. 

“ah…how selfish of you, baek,” chanyeol pouted earning him a light punch to his chest. at that the taller hissed lowly in pain. taken aback, baekhyun lift chanyeol’s tshirt to reveal multiple bruises spreading across his body. in order to examine the state of the man better, baekhyun channeled his energy to generate a ball of light on his plam and directed it towards chanyeol’s chest. 

“heh,” chanyeol rubbed his head, “i guess i couldn’t hide it from you.” 

**“you’re a nightmare, park,”** baekhyun said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “i’m calling yixing. there’s a chance you’ve got internal bleeding and i’m not taking that risk.” 

chanyeol knew better than to rebut. waiting for the healer to arrive, baekhyun continued to tend to the scar on chanyeol’s face. baekhyun’s heart ached more and more with every wince that came out of the taller’s mouth. but understanding that the responsibility chanyeol shouldered was a hundred more times painful than the ache in his heart, he deicded not to lash out at the taller for being careless and stupid. 

chanyeol and baekhyun were members of exodus, a group of vigilantes who brought peace to society when the state wasnt able to. catching criminals, dispersing gangs and watching over the vulnerable were just a small part of their job scope. chanyeol, unlike baekhyun, was an exodus soldier. his control over fire made him a better fit for the position. baekhyun on the other hand, with his power to control light, was a healer. trained from young to attend to medical emergencies, baekhyun had been assigned to chanyeol as his mission partner, ensuring the taller was fit to fight whenever necessary. when they turned 18, the two were assigned to seoul and thus, began their double life. junmyeon, the head of exodus, ordered the two to get jobs and live as one would at the age of 18. baekhyun chose to be a barista while chanyeol was freelance music producer (read: fooling around with his music instruments in his free time).

being in close proximity for majority of their lives, it wasn’t surprising that the two ended up being more than just partners in the field. there had always been a spark between the two and so naturally, they started dating. the duo never fought, though sometimes baekhyun would get frustrated at how careless the taller was when he carried out his missions. and today was no exception. 

“baby, dont be upset,” chanyeol whined softly, holding the smaller’s free hand. 

“i know i shouldn’t be,” baekhyun said as he slummed against the taller’s chest, careful not to put to much pressure. “it’s hard to see you like this. no matter how many times you go out to be blaze, im never ready to see you return all battered like this…” chanyeol understood. chanyeol embraced the smaller in their arm chair, rocking him back and forth on his lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

while yixing, a fellow healer, attended to chanyeol’s injuries, baekhyun busied himself in the kitchen, preparing warm chicken soup for his lover. 

“he’s got a broken rib and a bit of internal bleeding,” yixing said as he put on his shoes ready to leave. upon seeing the worried look on the smaller’s face, he smiled and added, “but of course, i healed him. he’s going to be fine, baek, dont worry too much!”

with that, baekhyun thanked the healer and bid him goodbye. as he was closing the door, yixing cheekily added “no sex for the next 3 days! bye!” baekhyun sent a glare in yixing’s direction but the man managed to escape the smaller’s wrath. 

after feeding chanyeol the soup, the two washed up and snuggled up to the warmth of their bed. hugging baekhyun’s waist, chanyeol lowered himself to cuddle up to the smaller’s chest, listening to his heartbeat while baekhyun played with the strands of chanyeol’s red hair.

“i love you too much to lose you, chanyeol. please be more careful for me,” sighed into chanyeol’s hair. 

“for you, anything,” mumbled chanyeol before sleep consumed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mini angst and fluff fic, I haven't really written many fics in this au but its starting to grow on me so maybe soon!


End file.
